Rejections
by darkinfinity-10
Summary: UPDATED Shocking news revealed!
1. Chapter 1

2nd fanfic… enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT….

* * *

"Tezuka, are you in a bad mood?" the brunet asked, slowly walking towards the stoic captain.

"No" he plainly answered

"Are you sure?" this time, he stressed every word

"Do you want something?" he predicted the tensai's mind

"Well, I wanted to tell you something" Fuji was summoning courage for everything.

"What?" Tezuka asked

"I wanted to tell you that…" words were cut through his throat

"What? What is it that you wanted to tell me?" he was starting to get impatient. But as always, he maintains his disposition.

"Well, since we were first years, we were best of friends." he stated

"And?" he was totally clueless

"I observed you all these years" he said _"Fuji, say it!"_

"So?" he asked "What's your point?"

"My point is that…" the tensai's hands were sweating _" just a little more"_

"What Fuji? I haven't got all day long to ask you WHAT?" he was waiting for something he least expected

"I wanted it to be, at a certain extent…" the tensai said "deeper"

"What?" he was totally shocked. "Deeper?"

"Yes. Deeper" the brunet sighed. _"Finally"_

"No, Fuji." he said "It can't be"

"I didn't ask you to agree, Tezuka. I only wanted to know if it could be possible" he said "Sorry, for wasting you time."

"I'm so sorry, Fuji" he said

"Just one last question. Do you have feelings for me?" he asked desperately

"N-no. I'm so sorry" the captain said

"It's okay. I accept all blame" then, the tensai walked home, broken hearted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tezuka was sitting in a bench near the courts. He was looking at Fuji who still carries the intense pain in his heart. Then guilt struck him like lightning, Leaving a fresh wound on his heart.**

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong

"**Why can't I love him the way he loves me? Why is my mind prevailing over my heart? Why can't I say anything more than sorry? Why can't I say I love you too?"**

Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong

**Tezuka continued to watch Fuji. Everytime Fuji hits the ball, everything that happened 5 days ago seemed like yesterday. He started to fell the pain of guilt, for not telling what's supposed to be told.**

Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

  
**He was yes, a good captain. He knew he made the right decisions and was sure of everything he said. But he was totally wrong for saying "It can't be".**

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

  
**He was a coward, too afraid to love a guy whom he loved so much. Too afraid if the world would accept it, too afraid to be rejected.**

**  
**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life

  
**After the rethinking of how stupid he was, he stood up, wishing for luck.**

Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
Now I can't breathe  
Said, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

  
**He entered the courts, waiting for Fuji's match to finish. He got the courage to speak, yet his body wasn't coordinating with him.**  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

"**Fuji, I need to talk to you". He said. **

"**Yes? Is there anything you need?" the tensai asked.**

**He was surprised to hear Fuji talk like that, like nothing happened.**

"**Let's take a walk at the park, later" the stoic captain said**

**  
**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

"**Okay" the tensai answered**

**After the practices, they walked together going to the park**

"**Fuji"**

**They sat in the corner.**

"**Gomen Nasai"**

**Fuji smiled, tears falling on his cheeks**

"**It's okay, like I said, I am to blame here."**

"**No, I am. I denied my feelings for you"**

"**If I say I love you, would you accept me again?"**

**The tensai was silent.**

"…**.."  
**

Leave me alone…

Leave me alone…

**Tezuka was waiting for an answer, hoping it would be what he expected**

"**I still love you, Tezuka. I do, I swear"**

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

"**But for someone who broke my heart and made me cry, I can't accept him again, not even you"**  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

**Tezuka knew he was wrong, and he regretted everything, as in everything.**

"**Do you love someone else?" he asked**

"**I'm sorry if I may break your heart, but yet, I still carry the pain you have given me"**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wanted to but I can't…

Disclaimer: I wanted to but I can't…. huhuhu….

* * *

The tennis practices were over… it was the last for the school year but not the last for the regulars. They needed to attend practices everyday to maintain their ability and physique in tennis, especially for the top three in their team: Echizen Ryoma, Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke.

"Nyah, Fuji. Will you still be at the same school next year?" the kuro neko asked the tensai, who was unusually silent since a while ago. He wasn't at the same position he used to be, beside the cold captain. Or only three inches away from him. He was 2 persons far away. Everybody noticed but didn't wanna get involved.

"I'm not so sure Eiji, someone is offering me to go to another school, not far away from here" he said in a low tone

"You're going?" the neko said (sniffs)

"Wait, wait. I'm not so sure, maybe?" he asked

"Why?" the powerhouse asked "Fuji-senpai, are you hiding something from us?"

The tensai was speechless. The cold captain gazed at Momoshiro coldly. Luckily, he didn't freeze.

"No-Nothing. No problem." The tensai said "I should go home now"

"He alibied!" the neko said. Then he gave a quick glare at Tezuka, who didn't seem to notice.

Fuji walked his way home, thinking about the offer.

(flashback)

"Ore-sama has observed that you and Tezuka are a bit far away with each other. You have been avoiding each other for a week" the Monkey King said, sipping his tea.

"So that's the reason why you asked me to come here for tea, to say all those things to me" the tensai said

"I wanted to find out, why both of you were acting so weird" he said

"Stop it Atobe, you don't want to get involved" the brunet said

"I won't stop" he said

"What is your reason? Why?" the brunet asked. He was too confused.

"You know it very clear why I called you" he said. Then he stood up and sat beside Fuji, holding his soft, clean hands.

Fuji stared at the view and removed his hand.

"It's okay, I can wait" he said, regaining his arrogant air "As long as you smile again for me"

"I'm sorry Atobe, but my heart only belongs to him" he said

"I know. But does he love you?" the Monkey King asked the question, staring straight at Fuji's cerulean eyes, cloudy and sad.

Fuji started to cry, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"See? Just how many times did you cry for that man?" Atobe said. Then he wiped his tears "Shh. There there. I'm here, Don't cry anymore"

Finally, Fuji gave up and leaned his head on Atobe's shoulder. "Arigato, Atobe. But I need more time to think" he said softly

"You could take all your time, Fuji. I'll be waiting for your answer" he said

(End of flashback)

"_Tezuka, I've moved on. He lightened my burden and shared his time with me. He lessened my pain and most of all, he is willing to wait for an answer. He loved me at my worst, and never lets me shed a tear. He is totally different from you. You were too inconsiderate for my feelings. Have you grown that cold already? I know you love me and I know my love is still __constant for you. But now, I would stand up and I won't cry or shed a single tear for the person who rejected me. Never."_

A/N: please read and review... finally! my tests are over. i would try my best to post new chapters this summer!! TY


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own it yet, Kono-sensei owns the characters I own the thought of this story… (hope he gives it to me someday…)

Disclaimer: don't own it yet, Kono-sensei owns the characters I own the thought of this story… (hope he gives it to me someday…)

The heat of summer is rising. The regulars decided to have a little break from their tennis life. Though some people are too curious on what's happening between the two. Yet, they will pursue their plans to go to the mountains and have jungle trekking.

"Nyah, Oishi. I'm so super duper excited for tomorrow." The redhead said as he suffocated Oishi from a very tight hug "Wait, we aren't sure yet if everybody would come"

"Go ahead Eiji, ask them. I've got things to do" he said walking away

"_Hmph, Student Council matters again…" _he thought

Then he walked to the courts to ask everybody if they would come.

"Nyah, will everybody come?" he said in a loud voice.

"Yes, of course" the tensai said. He sprouted from behind Eiji.

"Ah! Fujiko! I thought you will do something today?" he asked

"Well, the person whom I wanted to meet with said he wouldn't be available today, so I stopped by to check on you guys." He said

"Who?" he asked "a friend of yours?"

"The one I said offering me to go to that school. He said he would give me a tour but he called this morning and said he needed to do something important" Fuji explained

"So, Fuji-sempai. You are coming with us right?" the powerhouse asked the tensai

"Yes" he said

"Yay!" the neko rejoiced "Fuji, can you seat beside me in the bus?"

"Sure" he said

"Fuji-sempai, will you transfer to that school?" the snake asked

"I'm still thinking about it, though there are chances I might transfer" he said

"Fshuuuu"

"Aww" the neko said

"Don't worry Eiji, we could still meet every weekends. Right?" he said, cheering up the poor guy

"Well, yeah. But I'll still miss you" he said, purring to Fuji like a cat, only that it's in its human form

"Anyways, we'll leave for tomorrow, right?" the sadist asked, maintaining his sweet smile

"Right! Make sure never to forget anything, or be late" the neko said

"Okay, so see you guys tomorrow?" Fuji said

"Okay, bye Fuji" Eiji said

Fuji was on his way home when suddenly, his phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Fuji, could you come with me for an outing tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry but I'm unavailable tomorrow"

"Then just catch up. I'll just give something very important, even though you wouldn't come with me to the outing"

"I can't be late"

"Ore-sama will fetch you anyway"

Fuji thought for a moment.

"I just want to see you smile for me"

"Okay, but this will be the last, okay?"

"I promise. Don't worry, ore-sama never breaks a promise, as long as you would smile for me"

Then he hung up.

_Atobe is really determined about everything he says. He is so sure about everything. He does everything he can to make me happy._

"_Arigato, __Keigo_he whispered before he turned off his phone

A/N: Well, that's chapter four for you….. I'm bored!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!!

A/N: I know I've only written these in the end but I want to right them here, maybe its because I've read so many fanfics for guide. I'm not that expert in writing YET, chap 5's up so enjoy… sowe for wrong grammars and typing, taikatsu katara(I'm bored) that's why ive decided to write even though I shouldn't have posted it yet

* * *

At Seigaku…

"Nyah, is Fuji really a slow person in packing everything, like I told him never to be late!! I want to be their early to enjoy everything!" the neko said while scratching his head, ruining his neatly combed hair, he didn't mind though

"He is usually early, I wonder what is keeping him so long?" the motherhen started to worry

Tezuka was observing his cramming teammates, thinking the same thoughts_. "Why are you late?"_

Then the thoughts went like this: _"Are you still mad at me?" "I know you hate me but I'm really sorry for it."_

"Oishi-sempai, mind giving him a call?" the powerhouse suggested

"Yeah, maybe he got stuck in traffic." Eiji said

"There's no traffic when it's Saturday Eiji," he informed the neko "anyways, might give it a try"

He reached the phone from his pocket and dialed the tensai's number.

At Atobe's residence

Rrrriiingg…..

"It's Oishi, excuse me"

"Take your time"

"Ah, Oishi" the tensai said

"Fuji, you are ten minutes late, what's going on?" the motherhen asked in a cramming tone

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, but I'll try to catch up" he said

Then he heard Eiji over the phone saying: "I wanna talk to him!". And then silence… then Eiji's muffled voice.

"Nyah, I told you never to be late!!" the neko was shouting, unsuccessful in breaking Fuji's eardrum.

"Gomen ne, nut I'm in a meeting with you know" he said

"Ah, I see" Eiji lowered his voice "Will you still be coming?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up" the tensai said

"How?" the redhead said

"I have my ways" the brunet said

"Okay. Ja" Eiji said

"Ja" he said

"He said he'll catch up" Eiji said

They entered the minibus they rented and got their own positions.

"_Once again, I'm sorry Fuji"_ Tezuka thought

"Sorry, Atobe"

"No it's okay, like I said, ore-sama will wait"

"Ah… What was it that you wanted to give me?"

"Wait here"

The rich guy went up to his room. Fuji waited patiently. He scanned the living room and saw a family portrait.

"So he must be the only child" Fuji thought, smiling while looking at the other portraits: one with Atobe's parents, one with Atobe and his dad, and one with Atobe's mom.

"He looked like his mom" Fuji thought, comparing Atobe to the lady in the portrait.

There was one portrait where Atobe was being licked by the dog. Fuji found it cute. Wait- what was cute? The scene or Atobe himself? Fuji laughed by the thoughts that entered his mind.

Then he saw Atobe, carrying a small blue box, matching the color of Fuji's eyes, cerulean blue. Atobe sat down beside him and gave the blue box.

Fuji, seeing it, hesitatingly took it from Atobe's hands.

"Can I open it?" he asked the silver-haired boy

Atobe nodded.

When Fuji saw the gift, he closed the box and smiled.

"You don't like it?" Atobe asked

"It's not that I like it, it's just that I'm not ready to wear it. I mean my feelings for you are-"

Atobe placed his finger on Fuji's lips and simply said "I know"

"Arigato, Atobe"

"You can call me Keigo"

"Alright then, thank you Keigo" and gave Atobe a sweet smile

"Thanks" Atobe said

"For what?" he was puzzled by what Atobe said

"For smiling for me. It's like I've never seen you smile for ages"

"What time is it?" he looked at his watch "I need to leave"

"We'll be there in no time"

With one snap, the limo was parked in front of the house, waiting for Fuji and Atobe

"Iksou?" Atobe offered his hand to Fuji. Fuji placed his hand on top of Atobe's. Then he felt warmth, the one he longed for, though it came from Atobe, not from Tezuka. Then they entered the limo. Atobe was still holding Fuji's soft hands.

"You can let go now"

"Oh, Gomen"

"It's okay"

Meanwhile, the regulars were at the hotel. They checked in and got rooms for themselves, they also reserved one for Fuji, who was still on his way.

"Nyah, Oishi!" the neko shouted in the hotel lobby. This made Oishi blush due to the embarrassment Eiji gave him. "Where will be our first denstination?"

"Shh!!" the motherhen said to the purring human cat "You can't shout here, maybe later, when we are at the mountain!" he said, pointing at the tall, green mountain

Then, the tall data man got a map from his bag.

"You always seem to be prepared, Inui-sempai." the ponta addict said from behind

"I prepare ahead of time" he said to the short boy "the mountains would be a good place to hunt for new ingredients for a new recipe of the Inui Juice

"WHAT? You have to punish us until here?" the powerhouse exclaimed

"Can you talk in peace?" the Viper said "Fshuuu…."

"Shut up, Mamushi!!" Momo said

"What did you call me, you stupid head!" Kaidoh said to the spiky haired boy who annoyed him since they were first years "Fshuuuuu"

"Here they go again" Taka-san said "Well, Ryuzaki-sensei, where would we go first?"

"Inui and I planned a game or somewhat. We would use the mountains to play" Ryuzaki said

"It's a jungle trek adventure. You need to do 3 tasks specially made by me and sensei" the data man said _"While waiting, I could gather bugs and new ingredients"_

"The winner gets 2 Eat-All-You-Can coupons courtesy of the hotel" Ryuzaki said "As for the losers…"

"They get to taste my new recipe of Inui Juice" as usual

All of them were eager to win. Then Eiji asked.

"How will the teams be? By pair?" the neko asked

"Yes, I shall announce the teams right now" Inui said "Since I'm not included, there will be four teams exact: Momo Echizen team, Kaidoh Taka team, Oishi Eiji team and Tezuka Fuji team"

Tezuka flinches, Oishi gets doomed, Echizen's adrenalin rises, and Kaidoh: "Fshuu.."

"Well, all we need to do is wait for Fuji" Inui said "For the meantime, you could relax and reserve your strength"

So each pair got a particular spot for themselves and coordinated.

"Oishi, you can get all the Inui Juice!"

"No, you will help me drink it, just in case there is."

"Nyah! If one of us passes out, how would we complete the adventure?"

"We need to think of another way"

"Hoi, Echizen, do you think they would win?"

"Hah, of course not. Mada Mada Dane"

They were sitting in the couch with smirks plastered on their faces.

Only quietness can be heard in the two remaining teams.

_Maybe we have both moved on. I hope so. I just hope everything would go smoothly._

As Fuji arrives, no one noticed actually. Maybe, just maybe.

"Gomen" he said

"Hurry up, the game is gonna begin in five minutes" Inui said "your partner is Tezuka"

He flinched.

"Here" Tezuka handed the keys to his (Fuji) room. There hands brushed. Then they both flinched

_What's with all the flinching? _Inui thought

"Tha-Thanks" he scurried to his room and unpacked as fast as he could. He grabbed his wallet, but left his cellphone. Then he dashed to the hotel lobby.

"So everyone's settled? Let's start" Inui said

Then they went out of the hotel and went at the starting line.

Inui lifted the starting gun. 1,2,3! Boom! They all dashed to their first destination, which was 100m away. They needed to climb the mountains after running on flat land. But climbing was not their first challenge.

First Challenge

As soon as the first person climbed up, he saw Ryuzaki-sensei beside a table with for glasses covered in black cloth.

"Pick one, open and drink, goodluck" she said

All of them were hesitating but there was one thing on their mind, the coupons. Echizen and Momo dashed first and picked the second glass. It was clear white.

"Water!" Momo said "Just the luck!"

Then he made a sip just for sure, he was wrong. It was Whisky.

"I'm not used in drinking alohol"

Echizen didn't care

Taka and Kaidoh picked the third glass. It was slurpee, the only thing they were unlucky of that it was vegetable flavor (I just invented the flavor)

Oishi and Eiji picked the first glass, it was coconut with carrot juice at their opinion. Eiji slurped it fast, he finished the half glass. Then he went a bit haywire, just a bit. It was inui Juice at the mildest version.

Tezuka and Fuji was lucky because theirs was simply distilled water. Fuji drank half then Tezuka finished the other half.

(A lot of indirect kissing, neh?!)

Now, back to the positioning: TezuFuji team at first, TakaKaidoh team at second place, RyoMomo at third with matching slight hiccups, and OishiEiji, K.O.! Only three teams remained, who would win? Let's find out!

A/N: The second and third challenge will be at the next chappie. Sorry for the late update


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: DON't Own It!**

**Here's the 2****nd**** and third challenge in the adventure, hope u enjoy, lots of indirect kissing, ahead! But this happiness won't last for long…**

**-to the readers, please review, I'm begging you!**

* * *

Second Challenge

One team down! Three to go! ( It's like I want all of them to lose, so I could get the coupons, hehe)

TezuFuji team up ahead, still full of energy! TakaKaidoh team tries to catch up while RyoMomo team gets the worst out of hiccups.

The second challenge was 150m away from the leading team, then 100m away, they noticed something green on the soil, it was not grass. It was liquid soap, placed along their path for it to get challenging. Fuji climbed up slowly, followed by Tezuka. As he was about to step on a rock for support, his foot slipped causing imbalance. He fell over Tezuka. Luckily, Tezuka was holding on a sturdy tree, or else everybody would've slipped all the way down. Fuji saw Tezuka's concerned eyes, which made him blush.

"A-Are you okay?" he said, asking the tensai

"So-Sorry, for slipping then falling over you" he immediately apologized. _Whew, that was so close._

Then they continued climbing, the two teams behind them were also having a hard time. Then Kaidoh's bandana suddenly fell from his head, then to the ground. Accidentally, Momo stepped on it. Stepping on Kaidoh's bandana was a mortal sin. Momo was about to run. Unfortunately, Kaidoh got his collar.

"Trying to run away?" he said, glaring at Momo. Momo was like a boy who almost wetted his pants.

"Gomen, gomen!" he knelt before the angry viper who was ready to bite him. Kaidoh couldn't believe his eyes! The person who annoyed him the most is now kneeling before him saying sorry. Taka and Echizen looked at each other with confused faces. Then Kaidoh forgave the poor boy…

Now, back to the competition. The task was for them to cook a dozen of eggs without breaking the yellow part. After that, they would both eat with only one pair of spoon and fork, of course there was rice and ketchup, if ever, as long as they finish the eggs. No person should ever hold only one utensil. He should hold both and pass them to his partner after he finished. The hard thing was that they cannot wash/ wipe the utensils so it meant one thing: the task was to kiss your partner indirectly.

"Pick your own pan and stove. Let the frying begin!" the data man said. "Oh, if ever you break the yellow part, there would be penal tea."

This Inui was mean and cold as ice when it comes to penal teas. But even he won't drink it. So they began cooking their eggs.

Tezuka and Fuji weren't both experts though they knew how to cook, they've already cooked 2 eggs. Taka and Kaidoh were up ahead, due to Taka's culinary skills, he wast fast in cooking and knew the technique of not breaking the egg. They're up with 5 eggs. Momo and Ryoma, on the other hand, could hardly open the eggs, and as their first egg cracked open, they broke the yellow part, PENAL TEA!

"Welcome, my pleasure!" he said, giving them a bluish green liquid in a wine glass, Iwashimizu.

The goose bumps went up from their spine to their neck. They were shaking in fear. Then, getting the wine glasses from Inui, their lips were shaking due to tension. Then they drank it, slowly fainting and going wild. The two teams watched them in their wildness and continued cooking. Taka and Kaidoh were done, and all that's left is for them to eat it. Kaidoh ate first, trying to avoid his lips to touch the spoon and fork, using his teeth to get the food. Tezuka and Fuji were up at 10 eggs, last 2 to go. They needed to be careful so that they wouldn't get to drink Iwashimizu. First egg, crack then place on the pan and let it cook, then got it out. Last egg, crack then place on the pan and let it cook, then got it out. At last, the tension was finished and all that's left is eating. Tezuka got the pair of utensils and gave them to Fuji. Fuji, on the other hand, gave it back to Tezuka.

"Eat first" he offered. Tezuka haven't got much time left so he started eating, trying to catch up with Taka and Kaidoh. He swallowed the first egg whole, of course he was cramming, that's why he did it, nothingmore, nothing less.

Taka and Kaidoh finished half a dozen when suddenly, Kaidoh started to itch. Taka wondered what were the small red spots that were growing on his skin.

"I think you are allergic to eggs?" he asked the Viper, who tried his best not to scratch his little itchies.

"Yeah, I think?" he wasn't so sure because he never tried to eat eggs once in his life. "Fshuu.. itches!" so Taka had a hard time finishing the last half by himself. Of course, eating half a dozen eggs all by yourself would make you dizzy!

Tezuka and Fuji were catching up, both were a little dizzy. They already ate 6 eggs, three each. Then Fuji gave a long sigh.

"Are you okay? I could finish your half, if you don't want it anymore" he offered to the tensai, although he had no plans of finishing his either. He wanted to win, he just really didn't know why. For Fuji? Maybe…

"No, I'm fine. Let's continue" he insisted on letting Tezuka eating his share. But then he wondered, why did he offer his help? Was there any deep reason, or maybe saying sorry or was it his way to get penance? He didn't understand, but that puzzled him greatly. But he had a race to finish so he had to eat fastly, last 4 eggs. For the Taka, Kaidoh team, last 3.

They were only one egg away from the 2nd team so they had to hurry. Taka glomped the 2 eggs, leaving Kaidoh to one, he could hardly swallow because he itches.

Tezuka and Fuji swallowed one egg each, then halfing the other and swallowing each. They finished with mouthful of eggs. They ran to their last task, which was 300m away. Because their stomachs were heavy, they had to jog slowly, they didn't want to end up in appendicitis.

Taka and Kaidoh ran next, also slowed down because of the heavy stomachs. Kaidoh couldn't help but scratch his hads and feet because the spots got more and more by the second. This slowed him down. Inui got his data happily of about Kaidoh being allergic to eggs.

Tezuka and Fuji ran a bit faster than before cause it was only 50m away, and they were running towards a cliff. They knew it was only one thing: rappelling. Only when they came, it was a little bit different…

Kaidoh continued itching and scratching so Taka-san needed to wait for him, while walking. He knew they would lose not because of Kaidoh, but because of his itchies.

"Gomen Nasai, Taka-sempai" he apologized for his itchies.

"Iie. It's okay. At least we could say we finished the adventure, and you might know, there will be consolation prizes." He smiled at the Viper

Kaidoh returned the smile back and they jogged their way.

Third Challenge

You need to rappel your way down to the cliff, only that you need to face with your partner. He would go down facing up while you will go down, facing him.

Tezuka and Fuji decided that it would be best if Tezuka faces up and Fuji faces at him while they wet down. The equipment looked capable, just looked capable…

So they were helped by the instructors on how to go rappelling. Then they started. It was 30ft high. They were fine at the first 15ft. Then Fuji opened his eyes. Tezuka knew Fuji sensed that something was wrong. They continued going down, slowly.

Meanwhile, Taka and Kaidoh team were at their first 10ft. Kaidoh kept on itching, while they were going down. Unfortunately, his bandana fell down to the ground which was 20ft away from him. He wanted to get down fast, so he stopped itching and got serious.

It was the last 9 ft for TezuFuji team when they heard some strange noise, it was like the ropes were starting to give up. But still, they needed to go down, and quick. The tension also included the thing that they had to stare at each other for maybe around half an hour just to finish the adventure. They were melting, desperate to touch dry land, and to stop staring at each other.

Taka and Kaidoh were at their last 11 ft and he wanted his precious bandana so he hurried up and climbed down as fast as he could.

When they conquered a feet, the ropes got cut. They fell 8 ft from the ground. Fuji was alright, because his little body only hit Tezuka, who was unconscious. The impact was hard, so hard it made them both unconscious. All the members who recovered were shocked at what happened. Taka and Kaidoh hurried down to check on the situation. Tezuka nad Fuji's position was like this, Fuji above Tezuka with Fuji's head over Tezuka's chest and their hands touched each other. They were both sent to the hospital near the hotel where they stayed.

A/N: Reviews are accepted, sometimes flames... BUT NOT ALL THE TIME OKAY!!


	7. Chapter 7

To all the readers, slowly for the very late update

**To all the readers, slowly for the very late update!! I really had a hard time thinking what will happen for chapter seven and this is what I came up with…**

**Vierblith, very sorry for not submitting any one shots, still thinking if I should continue it…**

**Syu-chan des, I think Ume tastes good…**

**This is Fuji's chapter. it's just short (618 words)**

I slowly opened my eyes. I checked the clock, it was six am. The sun slowly rises. It was quiet, almost… gentle. Then a warm streak of light touches my cheeks. I look around. Then I saw myself lying down in the hospital bed. My clothes were changed and I had a small patch of bandage in the right side of my forehead. I looked at my left side. I was relieved to see no dextrose stuck in my hand.

Then I suddenly remembered what happened. I and Tezuka fell down hard to the ground and I passed out. Tezuka!

I sat in an upright position. Then I saw Tezuka lying down in the other bed. I stared at him for a very long time. I never really knew why, but I stood up from my bed and gently kissed him in the forehead. He was still sleeping so I decided to have breakfast by myself.

Then I felt a bit hot, so I decided to have a bath. I entered the bathroom, closed the door and removed my clothes. After that I turned the bath tub faucet on and I slowly immersed into the lukewarm water. I felt fresh and revived.

As I close my eyes, I saw two faces: Tezuka and Atobe's face. I tried to convince myself that it was a dream but I didn't open my eyes. Maybe Kami- sama was telling me that I had to choose. Knowing that I'm not yet ready for that, I opened my eyes. Then tears started flowing down from my eyes. I tried to stop it but it wouldn't. Maybe those tears needed to come out. After a few moments, a smile edged to my lips. Maybe my heart was happy that I released the stored pain, that's why I smiled.

I finally stood up, pat dying myself and placing my clothes on. I brushed my teeth and went out of the bathroom. It felt refreshing after bathing in lukewarm water. I even forgot that I had a bandage in my head which I wasn't suppose to wet, so I just removed it.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu" the nurse greeted me with a smile

I nodded back.

"I see you had a bath. How about the wound on your forehead, is it okay?" the nurse asked me. Then I saw Tezuka wide awake.

"Hai." I replied. "Will I be out today?"

"Yes." the nurse said to me. Then I went back to my bed and sat down.

"Ohayo, ne Tezuka" I greeted him.

He nodded back at me.

"When I will be out, ma'am?" he asked the nurse who was busy folding my blanket.

"We'll just change the bandage in your arm and you could go out too" the nurse said "Both of you are lucky, for not obtaining any Major Injuries"

We nodded in unison. Then the nurse got the new sterilized bandages and replaced Tezuka's dirty ones.

"Arigato" Tezuka said. Then the nurse left.

A moment of silence fell. I didn't know how to start a conversation, at least with him. Then I noticed the tickets lying in the bedside table. I took it and showed it to Tezuka.

"Wanna have breakfast together?" I asked. It was the safest question.

"Ah" he said back to me.

Then we walked together going to the restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT… hehehe**

**About chapter seven, I know it was too short and I'm so super duper sorry. I had a whole week or two of what they call memory loss or so. Not total memory loss, but total loss about what will happen to chapter seven.**

**To azab, please tell me if I made this make-up chapter better than the previous chapter.**

**Minna-san, enjoy reading!!**

* * *

It was night time. The team decided to have a camping setup for tonight instead of sleeping at the hotel. Luckily, they had a place to rent for tents or else they would've postponed their plans. They rented 5 tents, two persons each tents. The tents were quite spacious and the air entered at it directly. Mosquitoes were also present there, and so they needed to rent a mosquito killer placed at each side of one tent. Inui brought some mosquito repellant.

"Nyah, Ochibi!" the redhead said "Buy some barbeque sticks will ya?"

"Mada Mada Dane"

"Look, Oishi! He's being cheeky!" he said to the mother hen

Oishi laughs.

"Let me buy them" Taka-san offered "Besides, I need to buy some needs"

"Arigato, nya!" the neko said, hugging Taka. Then Taka left.

"I'll get the mallows" Momoshiro said

"I'll get the drinks" Oishi said "Eiji, you get the cups at the other tent"

"Ohai!" he said

After a few minutes, Taka-san came back with the barbeque sticks and placed them near the marshmallows. Ryoma got one and started inserting the marshmallows in his stick. Then he placed it near the burning campfire and roasted it. Luckily, it didn't burn.

"Wow, unbelievable" Eiji exclaimed by what he saw

"What, is? Eiji-sempai?" the curious Viper wondered what he was describing

"Ochibi can roast marshmallows without burning it" he said to Kaidoh. Momo held his mouth so as not to burst into laughter. That included the rest of them, except for Tezuka and Fuji. They were not there. Finally, Momo gave up and gave a loud laugh.

"Mattaku" Ryoma said, continuing to eat his miraculously perfectly roasted marshmallows.

"Oishi, where is Tezuka and Fuji-kun? They're missing out all the fun!" he said, inserting a marshmallow right through the stick.

"Tezuka said he would shower, while Fuji said he would call the person he was talking about transferring to another school" he informed the neko, who seems to be having a hard time roasting the marshmallows. He kept on melting then burning them. Inui prohibited him from roasting his marshmallows, because he was wasting all of it.

* * *

Fuji read the message.

"Just checking on you" it said

He replied it with an "I'm okay. I'll be coming home tomorrow" and hit the send button. Minutes later, a reply came.

"Let ore-sama fetch you home" it said. He quickly pressed the reply option and said "No, thanks. Besides, I can handle myself" and sent it.

Then he walked towards the balcony of his room and gazed at the moon. It was a full moon and it was bright. The skies were clear. No stars were twinkling. He continued to gaze at the moon and closed his eyes. For a moment, he felt calmness and peace from the present situation. Then he slowly opened his eyes and continued to gaze at the moon. After a few minutes, the clouds covered the moon. Then a creekibng sound distracted the aura in the room. He finds Tezuka, standing at his doorstep, bowing down.

"Gomen Nasai" he said to the brunet "for not knocking"

"Its okay" he smiles at the boy.

Tezuka slowly approaches Fuji.

"I know who he is and I know why." he said to Fuji

Fuji opens his eyes.

"Atobe, right?" he asked

Fuji slowly nods.

"He also asked you to transfer at Hyoutei, right" Tezuka asked again. This time, Fuji started to speak. His eyes started to cry.

"The calls and texts, the school guy and the meetings. All those were him." he said to Tezuka

Tezuka looks down to his feet.

"I see." he said to the crying brunet. "I know it's improper to ask, but I want to know everything"

"Then, I'll tell you everything" he said, facing at Tezuka, looking at his hazel eyes.

* * *

The regulars were all bored. There was no fun about their camping. Maybe they needed to go back to the hotel.

"I'm heading back" Eiji said "Oyasumi, nyah!"

He stood up and started to climb up the stairs till he reached his room. But before he reaches his room, he sees Tezuka coming out of Fuji's room. His face was indescribable and mixed up.

_Is there anything we don't know? _He suddenly thought. The question puzzled him throughout the night.

Then morning came. Eiji woke up first due to the puzzling quetionthat bugged him last night. He was totally intrigued. He went to the hotel restaurant and started to look for anything yummy to eat. There were eggs and bacon, fried rice, chicken, soups, cereals and oats. He picked the cereals section and got a bowl of corn flakes and poured the milk. Then he looked a place where he could sit and saw Fuji sipping a cup of coffee. He was the only one sitting there so he rushed and sat beside Fuji.

"Ohayo, neh Fujiko-chan!" he said, patting Fuji

"Ah" he said to Eiji

At first, Eiji wanted to ask what happened last night. But he managed to avoid the issue and keep it to himself.

"So, Will you transfer nyah?" he asked the brunet

"Maybe, maybe not" he replied to Eiji, giving him a smile. This puzzled Eiji more. Its like he doesn't have any problem. But, what he saw last night, was it a dream? But he was sure it was Tezuka he saw coming out of Fuji's room with the look in his face-meaning he has a problem from where he came from. Right?

* * *

**A/N: I just hurried typing this up, I'm sleepy nyah!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own POT…

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT…**

**A/N: its fast forwarded… sorry for the late update…**

So it was a whole summer. Our regulars were back for the old team, but not as their old selves. They were at the next level of their secondary education. Of course everybody was there, including chatting girls in the corridors and friends reuniting after a long summer. Meanwhile, at the third floor, Kaido and Momoshiro were stil in their old selves. We don't know when the fighting will end but, its better this way. Seeing a Momo and a Kaido at peace is something very abnormal and unusual so we just love them this way, right?

Back to the story. At the fourth floor, the seniors were all there. Some were behaved while others were still sleeping. Maybe they just enjoyed their freedom before coming back to hell. For some, school was just the perfect place to make new friends but for others, in was the total opposite.

Eiji was chatting with Taka-san.

"Neh, Taka." He said "How did you spend your summer?"

"I studied about making good sushi than the usual. My dad always thought me that lesson since summer came in." the tall boy said "How about you?"

"Nothing much. In general, I wasted my summer." He said "Summer is boring. No fun happens. School is the best place for fun, right?"

In one corner, Inui Sadaharu was there, still the old self, scribbling down notes. Like _Eiji Kikumaru wasted his summer for the year 2008. _ Maybe his motto was,_ every data spoken out or heard of should be written for future purposes. _

In another room, Tezuka Kunimitsu was there, reading his books as usual. He IS the class valedictorian, too industrious and too grade-conscious. But maybe he was thinking of something else. He was staring at the window, thinking about this: _I'll tell you everything… I'm sorry…Not even you… Yes, I do like him… Please, stop hurting me…_

All these thoughts ran in his mind. It was maddening yet lonely. Maybe he regretted what he did, then after that what? Nothing else could happen, even a miracle. Hoping that he would forgive, it was easy. But to forget and act as if it just passed like a fast jet, it was impossible. Tezuka knew Fuji liked him so much and yet he broke Fuji's heart into pieces. Then, Fuji found someone worth for the love Fuji will give him. Maybe mistakes are not erasable. Tezuka really made a wrong turn, a wrong move, and a wrong decision leading him to checkmate. Too bad he couldn't rewind any of it. Too bad he only realized it in the end. It really sucks.

Meanwhile, on the other room, Fuji Syusuke was there. His mind was blank, his face was blank. Everything was blank. He didn't stand up; he didn't speak or even greeted Eiji at the thought. He was too tired to think after everything that had happened.

Then the bells rang, start of the first day of classes. Tezuka was still thinking deep while Fuji was not even thinking or listening, truly blank. The teacher continued talking, still he was not listening.

"Fuji Syusuke" the teacher called his name for attendance

He didn't respond

"Is Fuji Syusuke absent?" the teacher called out again

Finally, he came back to reality. "Present" he said

Then the teacher went on.

Meanwhile at Tezuka's room…

He leaned to his chair. Then he looked at his empty arm chair. It had vandalisms like:_ need text 's the answer to page 3 in math? I love the boy's tennis club. _Then a small smile edged to his face only the eyes of a Fuji Syusuke would see.

Wait.

_No, not Fuji. We have settled the line. Am I still hurting inside? This can't be. I've settled the score with Fuji._

The teacher in their class started to write.

Tezuka got his notebook out. The teacher discussed but nothing came into his mind except Fuji and the moment they settled the score. Poor him, can't forget anything. Maybe he just really loved Fuji after all. Maybe when Fuji confessed, he was in a state of shock he forgot something important. How stupid.

So they continued to discuss. He was in his blank stage. For the first time, Tezuka was blank. After an hour of blankness, the bell rang signaling the fire drill, a sudden fire drill. Of course, being the SC President, he needed to facilitate his class to 'safety'.

Other girls were screaming just to take hold of his arms and fling around him. Others went out plainly, with different expressions. Just as his class went out, Fuji was stealing a glance which he saw. Pretending he didn't see anything, he organized the exit in the building, pretending to do his job.

At the other side, Fuji was hurt. He really never moved on. He was still coping up with the situation. Maybe Tezuka was showing signs that he moved on. Fuji was really hurt. That was when his decision toughened. A decision that was too painful to make.

After classes…

Fuji walked home. His mind was only thinking about two guys, Tezuka and Atobe. Then he imagined the situation that was about to happen.

The imagination was really painful, but he knew the real life event was even more painful.

_At the clubroom, Fuji and Ryuzaki were left. Fuji took the chance and approached his coach._

"_Ryuzaki-sensei, I've decided to transfer to another school. I hope you understand." The brunet said_

"_Is that your final decision?" the old lady said, looking at Fuji through the eye_

_Fuji nodded with a sigh. _

_Ryuzaki replied in slight dismay. "If that is what you wish, then keep on going"_

_Fuji gave a smile and left the clubroom._

"_Sayonara…" Fuji whispered._

After walking, he arrived home. His brother, Yuuta, approached him.

"Aniki, are you sure about transferring?" he bugged the brunet

"I don't wanna talk about it." He said, passing through Yuuta and going upstairs.

He went into his room and slammed the door shut.

Yuuta thought "_What did I do?"_

Meanwhile at Fuji's room, Fuji was lying down on his bed. He placed the pillow on his face and closed his eyes. Suddenly, memories flooded back, like it happened yesterday. He grunted. _WHY ON EARTH AM I IRRITATED!_

_AM I THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS WORLD WHO WAS NOT UNDERSTOOD BY THAT STUPID PERSON?! WHY DID HE? HOW CAN HE? Wait… why am I so mad? What is there to be mad about?_

Then he stood up and removed his polo. Then he went to his desk and opened his computer. He checked is e-mail. It said: 1 New Message.

"Who would be sending an e-mail to me?" Fuji said

He opened it. It had no name but he knew whom did it come from. It said:

_All preparations are done. I'll be waiting for you at the gate, just text me._

He smiled. Fuji thought of replying but he just did not. He closed the computer and lied down again. He suddenly imagined what would happen tomorrow and thought of something.

_Maybe I should wear my hood tomorrow. _Fuji said. So he decided about all his preparations and he was done. Then he opened the wardrobe. He saw his newly pressed uniform hanging. He stared at it, long enough like 10 minutes. While he was staring at it, his eyes fell on a old blue box. He was curious on what is inside and opened it. A smile formed on his face. It was the pictures they took in their first and second year. He saw many familiar faces and continued looking from photo to photo. Suddenly, a tear came down falling from his eyes into the picture, which reacted to the tear. He was startled and he wiped the tear of.

_Memories… are just memories. They are good to keep._

And he closed the blue box. He got up to get ready for bed.

After the bath, he wore his clothes and slept.

He actually forgot to eat.

**A/N:** Gomen Nasai, as in super. I was not able to update due to many busy scheds. I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hello guys,,, I'm back and I'm ready to write again! I'm so so SORRY for the long wait (as usual)-due to some interruptions with the schedule and school stuff back then. Also, I couldn't help but play instead of type; I want to enjoy my summer while I can. I had thoughts of deleting the story but I've changed my mind. I was guilty because some people still reviewed/read the story. To these people, thank you for reading. Here is chapter 10 of Rejections. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Seigaku…

It was an early morning. Also a very early one for the boy's tennis club to run 50 laps. No one expected that- you get to school in a good mood, and you end up running like everyone else, except the captain who gave them. The captain wasn't as friendly as he could be.

Tezuka wasn't in the mood for jokes or anything, and totally he had an aura which made the regulars stay away. Even Oishi can't come any nearer. And of course, Tezuka didn't carry the usual stoic expression. He had a firmer and more serious one- creepier than the usual. It's like he casted a barrier that would hurt you when you get too close.

"Mou, early running makes my kneefs stiff!" Eiji yanked.

Just then, Tezuka shot a glare at him. Eiji held his breath, hoping Tezuka wouldn't add more laps. Luckily, he didn't. He just shot him a scary glare- too scary that Eiji froze for 3 seconds in his position.

"Just run Eiji, it's the best you can do to stay away from trouble" Oishi spoke from behind. "Besides, it helps build your stamina"

"Well I think it doesn't if I would run too early" Eiji said in a low voice, so that Tezuka won't hear. Oishi pushed him and he had no choice but to run.

Ryoma and Momo were at the back, talking about the same thing-WHY TEZUKA HAD THE WORST MOOD IN HISTORY.

"Momo-sempai, why is buchou acting weird?" the boy asked. "and why is Fuji-sempai late than the usual?"

Why was Fuji late? He wasn't usually late like this. In fact, he could be the first person you will see when you enter the grounds. And only Fuji could make Tezuka's mood, or approach Tezuka in a time like this. They knew Fuji had a VIP pass to Tezuka- free to talk anytime, anyday, anywhere. Where the heck is Fuji?!

"I dunno ochibi, maybe traffic jam" Momo said.

Echizen gave the older boy a WHERE-DID-YOU-GET-THAT-IDEA look. It was too early for a traffic jam, and also too early for them to run laps. It's like everything was wrong today.

Meanwhile, Taka-san and Kaidoh were at the bench, done with the 50 laps they were asked to do. Kaidoh approached Taka, who was holding his water bottle.

"Sempai, I've never seen buchou like THIS." the viper whispered to Taka.

"Me neither." the boy said.

Inui, who was beside Taka, murmured while writing and scribbling continuosly, "At around 6:15am, Tezuka isn't in a good mood. Reason:Unknown." It was like writing a diary rather than collecting some weird data.

At 6:30, everyone was done running- including the freshmen. Poor guys, they had to join in the suffering instead of carrying tennis balls and mopping the courts.

"Practice!" Tezuka shouted for everyone to hear. Each of the regulars got their rackets and headed to the courts without any complain- only thoughts of it but no one attempted any further. They started practicing in a while: Momo with Taka, Kaidoh with Inui, Eiji with Oishi, leaving Echizen with no one to play with.

Tezuka suddenly approached the boy and said,"Echizen, get in"

Ryoma got in the courts and served the ball to Tezuka. Tezuka gave a quite unexpected return- it was too strong for a first shot that made Ryoma's racket fly away. The others watched Tezuka. There was tension building up- more anger rather than tension. It was the first time they saw Tezuka like this- out of control with his mood, like the brick wall that hid his emotions broke. Everyone noticed this, and only one question popped in their heads- What's wrong with him?

Of course the Tezuka they knew was hard to read, hard to predict and usually composed. But the Tezuka they see now was reading like an open book. His expression was too obvious, he lost the coolness in him.

Then, finally Oishi got the courage and asked aloud, "What's wrong Tezuka? What's the problem?"

Tezuka snapped. He suddenly realized how he was acting all morning. Then he looked and saw the regulars, looking worriedly at him. He realized he broke down in front of them, so he breathed in deeply, regaining the composure and cool aura. He shook his hair, the drops of sweat trickled down to his neck. The sun shone at him, the sweat particles glowing like diamonds. He was back to his usual self.

Oishi asked the same question, "What's wrong Tezuka?"

All the regulars were waiting for an answer. Tezuka was about to speak when suddenly, Ryuzaki- sensei butted in the conversation.

"Fuji Syusuke dropped out of Seigaku. He dropped out this morning. Only I and Tezuka were here." she said, revealing the shocking news.

All of them were shocked, except for the one who was acting unusually that day. Tezuka knew it first, that's why he wasn't acting in his usual self.

"Wha… What?" Eiji asked, his eyes were watering. "I thought he… Why?"

No one answered the question, making Eiji wear a gloomy face. It was sad that Fuji made the decision to transfer- everyone knew that he would transfer. It was just that they didn't expect it to happen so soon.

"So, Tezuka- you knew." Oishi said to Tezuka.

Tezuka nodded, making Oishi sad too.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ryoma asked. Tezuka could see Ryoma was mad.

Once again, Ryuzaki-sensei butted in. "Tezuka wanted to tell you, but he just waited for the right time. Tezuka wanted that Fuji will be the one to tell you, but it seems Fuji doesn't have any intention of telling it to you."

Then, a long period of silence came. It wasn't deafening, it was soothing to Tezuka's ears. Maybe because acceptance was on his way, he started to accept the fact that Fuji transferred, and the blue-eyed tensai won't come back to Seigaku. And he started to move on, that Fuji won't be his, and he won't be coming back.

Then, Momo spoke out of the silence. "Where did he transfer?"

Ryuzaki told them. "He didn't mention it."

Tezuka spoke. "Hyotei Gakuen"

Everybody was shocked. Fuji transferred to Hyotei. Fuji- one of their best friends and team mate would end up being their opponent. It was sad that Fuji was gone, worse that he would be an opponent.

"And also, Fuji said that you should be ready when the time comes- that you will be facing him in the opposite side of the court, because he said he won't be holding anything back." their coach said to them.

Finally, everyone understood why Tezuka was acting that way. And they knew they would be acting that way too- when they would start to accept the situation. It would be hard, but they knew it would come.

"Minna, gomen nasai" Tezuka said

"It's okay buchou. We lost one eh?" Ryoma said

Tezuka gave Echizen a nod.

And they had the day off.

* * *

**A/N:** Terribly sorry for the late update,,, I hoped you like it. Please review if you have any suggestions. I would also appreciate the flames, I learn from flames.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Chapter 11 of Rejections. Due to some connection problems, I was forced to type. It will just be a waste of time if I waited for the connection to restore. Anyways, thank you for those who have read the recent update, especially to those who left reviews. Arigato gozaimasu!!! Reviews keep me from writing updates. To those who didn't review, please do. Make this authoress happyÜ.

CHAPTER 11- REJECTIONS, Enoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**

* * *

  
**

There were a large number of people, particularly girls, waiting at Hyotei's gates for the King to arrive. Of course everyone was informed that he brought a transferee with him. Everyone waited for their own reasons, like seeing the star of their tennis club, knowing who the transferee was or maybe they couldn't do anything with their lives. And take note morning classes were cancelled due to this commotion, that's why some transferred to Hyotei: because due to the rich people's activities, many people could slack-off.

Meanwhile, inside the limousine…

Fuji was kind of nervous, because he wasn't used to this type of crowd, staring at you from top to bottom. But he expected this crowd, since he would be with THE Atobe Keigo for this school year. He should get used to this sooner or later.

"Atobe" he said

"Yes, Syusuke?" the Monkey King replied

"Will you please stop calling me that for the meantime? It's kind of creepy." the brunet pleaded. He had a hard time adjusting to the current situation: replacing Tezuka to Atobe. But he knew he had feelings for this guy, and maybe the guy needs a chance to prove himself.

"Sorry, Fuji." Atobe apologized.

_Wow. That wasn't hard._ Fuji thought.

"Well, do you want to go out?" Atobe asked, offering his right hand.

"Wait a second." Fuji said, wearing his jacket and placing the hood. He thought maybe he needed the hood for the meantime. He didn't want to get too exposed, not just yet.

Atobe wanted to pout, but still he respected Fuji. The transfer was sudden and he didn't want Fuji to feel awful about it. He knew Fuji needed some time to adjust before he could call them _official._

The door went open and Atobe came out first. Wild screaming from fangirls were heard everywhere. It was like they were in Hollywood, screaming and giggling and blushing. Too girly. Of course, Atobe enjoyed attention. Actually, he LOVED attention. And he wanted everything that he could get.

But with one snap, he could silence them and command them to keep quiet.

Then he offered his hand and pulled out the hooded boy, his head looking down to the floor. The crowd looked astonished and very very excited. Then uproar of screams came, again. But mostly, were murmurs and questions: Who is that? Why is he with Atobe-sama? Where did he come from? Does he play tennis? Are they friends?

Another snap and the Monkey King spoke:

"Please refrain from making such weird noises. Our new student would feel very uncomfortable with your behavior." He said

At once, everybody bowed and said in unison: "Gomen Nasai, Atobe-sama"

Just then, the tennis club approached.

"Kabaji, is restaurant prepared?" Atobe spoke

"Yeah" the tall guy replied

"Atobe, you're asked to go to the coach's office as soon as you are done accompanying your guest to the restaurant." Oshitari said

"Thank you" Atobe said, pulling Fuji by the wrist. Fuji, on the other hand, didn't mind being dragged along in the right direction rather than saying "I could manage" and get lost into a crowd of curious people.

Of course the tennis team was trailing behind, with a lot of questions in store for Fuji. Fuji on the other hand, wanted to be with Atobe. He needed a lot of help to adjust to Hyotei's EXTREMELY large campus. But then he though again, maybe he could manage exploring alone, and rethink what he got himself into.

Then he suddenly frowned.

_What I did was right. Avoid, and stop thinking of him. It's what's best for us, to stop seeing each other and try not to think about the past, the painful past. _

Atobe saw him, and stopped to look into his eyes, which he opened.

"Is there a problem?" Atobe said, releasing Fuji's wrist.

"It's nothing." Fuji said, holding his wrist close to him.

"Oshitari, assist our guest to the restaurant." Atobe said.

Oshitari nodded and showed Fuji the way. Fuji walked towards the pointed direction and got inside the restaurant, together with the tennis team except for Atobe- who was asked to go to the coach's office.

As the group settled down, Fuji removed the hood from his head.

"So, Fuji. Would you like anything to eat?" Oshitari asked. Oshitari was a very accommodating person, compared to the others, who were eyeing Fuji suspiciously.

"Anything's fine with me." Fuji said, and seated uncomfortably in his chair. Though his smiling face won't reflect it.

After ordering, awkward silence came to them. No one talked unti they were done eating and readying for dessert.

Jiroh, who was awake for this guest, asked "What do you and Atobe have?"

Awkward question number one, yet everyone expected an answer.

"Something…_personal_" Fuji blushed about that fact, that he liked Atobe _too._ Fuji still liked Tezuka, a lot. But his feelings for Atobe were somewhat different.

An "Oh" formed in Jiroh's mouth.

"So why did you transfer here?" Gakuto asked

"He wanted me to. I wanted to." Fuji said

Awkward silence came.

"So are you going to join the tennis club?" Ryo asked Fuji

"Yes, I am." Fuji said to him.

"And you aren't hesitating to face your own team?" Chotaro followed

"No." Fuji said. Score settled, Fuji was really determined to put Seigaku in his past.

A few moments later, the cake arrived. Blueberry Cheesecake.

When everyone started to eat, Wakashi asked.

"Fuji, have you ever had a match with Tezuka?" he asked

Just when Fuji was starting to get along with them, his name suddenly popped out of thin air. But he needed to answer, so as not to get noticed.

"Yes. I had one with him." Fuji said

After eating cake, they toured Fuji to the school grounds.

Then suddenly, Atobe called at Oshitari's phone.

Oshitari talked, and after that, they went to Coach Sakaki's office for him to meet Fuji. They had a short talk and afterwards left. This time, Fuji left with Atobe. They went to a shady place under a tree and sat down. The grass was cool and relaxing.

"Gomen nasai ne, Fuji." Atobe said

"For what?" Fuji asked.

"For making you transfer" the Monkey King said. He sounded sorry enough that it made Fuji laugh.

"Why are you laughing? Ore-sama doesn't find it funny." He said.

"Gomen gomen. You just sounded funny." Fuji said "But you don't have to be sorry. It's my choice anyway"

Then Atobe looked down and saw the ring he gave Fuji was on Fuji's right ring finger and he smiled. Fuji blushed.

"I never thought you would wear it." Atobe said

"Neither did I." Fuji said. He was smiling, an honest smile to be exact. It was a long time since he was able to smile.

"Arigato neh, _Keigo_" Fuji said, leaning at Atobe's shoulder.

"No problem. As long as you smile, everything's alright for me." Atobe said to Fuji.

Fuji closed his eyes, feeling the gentle wind brush through his cheeks. For once, he felt good about someone caring for him. Not being hurt by that person, feeling special.

Atobe smelled his silky hair. It smelled like cherries, feminine. And then he looked at Fuji and could only describe him as _perfect._ It was nice to see Fuji smiling, he thought to himself. And he would do anything to make that smile stay forever.

* * *

**A/N: **Hoped you like my update^^. Please review and make this authoress happy. And to those who are asking, just read and find out what would happen. Review Review Review, thank you.


End file.
